This application requests partial support for programming of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society at its 242nd National Meeting and Exposition in Denver, CO from Sunday, August 28, 2011 to Wednesday, August 31, 2011. A unique feature of this ACS meeting is the broad theme of the entire meeting "Air, Space and Water," with events planned across the programming of all ACS divisions. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms that contribute to disease processes including cancer and the toxicity of environmental agents, drugs and endogenous chemicals. The division integrates work in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences and disease mechanisms. Based on the ACS theme, the Division of Toxicology theme for this meeting is "Human Exposure and Responses to Toxins from the Air and Water." This theme aligns closely with the core focus areas of the Division and provides content of interest to the members including students and postdoctoral fellows. In addition to dissemination of the most recent scientific results and ideas, the division has a strong commitment to train young budding scientists. Five interrelated sessions are planned, which include invited talks by a diverse group of leading established and up-and- coming scientists presenting their recent research results. Two sessions have especially strong relevance to the mission of the NIEHS. The first (Monday afternoon Symposium) "Arsenic Metabolism and Health Effects" addresses various aspects of arsenic toxicity and carcinogenesis, and is also of interest to the NCI. The second entitled "Endocrine Disruptors" addresses another important environmental issue. The recipient of Founder's Award this year is F. Peter Guengerich. He organized the "Founder's Award Symposium" that has relevance to metabolism, toxicity, and mutation, topics of interest to both the NIEHS and NCI. The symposium on "Redox Toxicity" is of interest to the NCI. An all-day bioanalytical session, entitled "Bioanalytical Platforms in Biomarker Discovery and Development," focuses on state-of- the-art technology of detection and is of interest to both the NIEHS and NCI. Proffered paper sessions and a Young Investigators Symposium offer opportunities for young investigators to present their primary contributions. Public Health Relevance: Effective prevention and treatment of environmentally-related diseases requires an understanding of underlying mechanisms that link environmental exposures to disease mechanisms. This meeting of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society will examine the chemical mechanisms by which molecular damage translates to diseases including cancer. Specifically, the sponsored symposia will examine new work on how molecular damage processes by arsenic, reactive oxygen species, or endocrine active chemicals in the environment create signals that trigger disease processes.